This invention relates to a coverlet for the rear portion of a vehicle having a roll bar comprising a plurality of rigid panels, each panel having at least one means for partially surrounding an upstanding portion of the roll bar. The coverlet is preferably made of fiberglass impregnated with a nylon mesh for added strength.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, as depicted in the pictures, attached to and made a part of the Provisional Application, the coverlet covers the rear interior space of a mid-90s JEEP WRANGLER. The nine pictures identified as 1-9 show a preferred embodiment of the coverlet of the instant invention for a 1995 JEEP WRANGLER. Preferably, the coverlet for this embodiment comprises three sections which allows it to be readily installed and removed. The three sections comprise two front mirror image sections and a rear section. Each of the two front sections has a leading flanged edge which adds stiffness and support to the front panels to reduce flexion. The stiffening effect of the flange or suitable alternative stiffening means promotes connection of the center edges of the respective front panels. Preferably, these center edges comprise a tongue and groove sealing relationship respectively.
The leading edge flange also serves to reduce water from running into the interior of the vehicle. As shown in the attached picture, this leading edge also continues around the side of the upstanding roll bar extending forward.
Alternative technology is available in soft vinyl covers. The prior art vinyl covers use hook and loop connection to the vehicle as well as strip members to hold vinyl in place. Flexible vinyl does not make a preferred sealing connection around the upstanding roll bars.